Growing Up is a Pain in the Ed
by VictorianValkyrie
Summary: After the gang accepted Eddy into their group the Ed trio split, leaving one member behind.  Now they are all in highschool, senior year, and things need to change. Little does everyone know there have been others out there, watching, ready to help.
1. Double Trouble

**Hello Everyone. I am Valkyrie, your friendly writer of random stories. I have other accounts on here that I will likely delete and move all stories to this account at some later point, but for now this is it.**

**Let me explain this story quickly.**

**I was reading something for one of my college classes when the Ed Edd & Eddy movie came on. Of course that sparked an idea in my head and...well...here we are! It's not the best, and it's only one chapter but I hope you all find it at least somewhat interesting. Please feel free to comment/review! I'm always around to read them and I normally personally respond.**

**Also, I choose to make Double D blonde. I read somewhere that the creators of this show said he was blonde, so I'm going with it! I think it makes him more...idk, secretly cute under his nerdiness. You guys might not agree but who cares, my story :p**

_ I own only my words, wording, and my characters. I do not own the cast of Ed Edd & Eddy._

* * *

><p>Chapter I: Double's Trouble<p>

It was late by the time the rain started, but he was too far away from anything that could be called shelter for it to matter. A young man was walking down a cracked, unused sidewalk without a notice as his hair glistened with a wet sheen, clinging to his pale face. He was thin, with short wisps of blonde hair peeking out of his black ski cap, which seemed too small to fit whatever was stuffed inside-likely more of his hair that he didn't want seen- and he appeared to be rather frail as his legs shook with each step, exhaustion clear in his ragged breath. It was cold by now, his breathing making small puffs of air appear before his face but, his eyes closed as he walked, he didn't seem to notice them. Anyone who knew this young man would have been astounded by his behavior. For one, he was alone. Secondly, he wasn't complaining about how unorganized and dangerous the terrain upon which he walked was. Lastly, he was silent to the rain, silent to the fact he could become ill. It would have been clear something was wrong. Unfortunately no one was there to see what that something was.

As the clouds pulled in, darkening the sky beyond night's curtain, the street lamps around him flickered with a want of life, some of them not even turning on. This was a section of town that seemed to be forgotten, just like he was. Then again, as far as he was concerned, he was never thought of. Who could forget someone that was constantly ignored and used? The thought caused a sharp sigh to escape his lips, showing a gap between his teeth that seemed to have grown smaller since his childhood days. Braces never did much for him but at least they helped a little. Then again, they just gave more people a chance to rag on him than ever, that's why he got them removed early. His parents had forced the braces on him but he raised enough money, by tutoring of course, to pay for their removal. It hurt, but it was better to have the gape than to go through those painful days, weeks, months, constant moments of social torture. All of these thoughts made him stop walking and tilt his head up, glancing at the rain falling down in a torrent.

Each drop of water from the sky mingled with the tears falling from his eyes. Social torture was nothing compared to loosing the only people he cared about. He stood up for them. He did everything he could for them. Yet here he was, abandoned and alone. He didn't know where he was, what time it was, or how he was going to get home and quite frankly he didn't care. High school would be over in a week, he had been accepted into every college he applied to, and he could leave. All he had to do was survive another week and then he could leave. But he didn't want to get on that stage, to smile for all those who tortured him and talk about how grateful he was for his high school experience. It was ten times, if not a hundred times, worse than anything from elementary school or middle school. It was disturbing how barbaric these people were. Yet the principle asked him personally to do, and he could never deny a request from anyone, especially not an adult. After all, his parents had trained him to never disobey. That's it! It was their fault! They made him the wimpy kid everyone got to use and ditch! It was all because of them!

Sighing again, he shook his head and pushed the water off his brow, being careful not to push off his hat. Of course it wasn't their fault. He was just letting his emotions get the best of him. He vowed that in the morning he would make his Mother and Father a wonderful breakfast as a silent apology for such a thought. Then again, he always did anyway. Now the only problem was finding out where he was. Looking around, he thought about going back the way he came, that would be a logical choice after all, but he was sure they were there, waiting either in a car or building waiting for him to come crawling back like always. He'd just have to go forward. So what if he was tired, so what if he wanted to just go back to his normal life even if that meant he'd be used some more. He knew he had to go forward so he could not only get home, but learn more. Thinking always lead to learning and he hoped he'd learn a lesson from this.

With slow, tired steps, the young man continued his trudge forward. After a while the scenery changed and he began thinking he'd run into the Kankers. Unfortunately they were gone. He probably wouldn't mind them right about now, especially not Marie. She was one of the few people who stood up for him and didn't push him around; at least she ended up being one of them. Sure as kids she pushed around but something changed back in Middle School. The two ended up being really good friends and he even started to trust her. When the others were abused by her sisters he just sat back and laughed at the irony with Marie. Then they moved away, probably running from the law. He heard from Marie in letters every now and then, but it wasn't the same. Now he had no escape, and no shield.

Crumbling buildings began to appear on either side of the road but the sidewalk remained a crumbled mess like smashed cookies. Cookies. Man he was tired. He tried to think of when he last ate and figured it was probably breakfast, since Ed and Eddy forced him to skip lunch today for one of their plans, well one of Eddy's plans.

~*~*~Earlier That Day~*~*~

"Double-D hurry up!" Eddy screamed as he pushed back his bluish black hair and peeked over the fence that surrounded the school.

"Oh, I'm coming I'm coming!" he said with a huff as he ran as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast at all.

"Allioop!" Ed said as he rushed over and picked Double-D up, laughing in his loud, boorish way. Double-D, on the other hand, clung to his him with a nervous blush on his face.

"Ed put me down this instant!"

"Aw but Double DDDDD!" he said as he dropped Edd, who fell on his back with a loud thud. He didn't even have a chance to express his pain when Eddy rushed over and pulled him up by the collar, choking him slightly, and pulled him to the fence.

"Alright you bozos, listen up. We've got prime opportunity here! The freshmeat is getting ready to visit from the twerp school and Kev and I have this plan running. We need a few items though, that's where you come in sockhead!"

"But-"

"And—yo Big Ed pay attention man! You are gonna introduce the freshmeat to the school, entertain them while we set up the works. Sarah and Jimmy are going to be giving tours so just linger with them."

"Eddy,"

"Got that Big Ed?"

"Yep Eddy!"

"Eddy."

"Good! Alright so it's easy, we just need some of your brains, sockhead!" Although he had been ignored, Double-D, also known as Edd, Eddward, and sockhead, among other things, just sighed and nodded.

"What do you need…" Eddy grinned and started ranting about everything they needed for the scam. Man he was so sure they were going to rob the little newbies blind.

~*~*~A little While Later~*~*~

After school Eddy and Ed were talking as they walked toward Eddy's car. Eddy was grinning as he wiggled a bag full of change and rolls of dollar bills taken from the day's visitors. By the time the kids realized all they bought were painted marbles and flimsy string the Eds would be gone. Eddy got in the back seat, Ed sliding in next to him, and he leaned out his window screaming into the parking lot.

"Hurry up Sockhead! I wanna get home!" Edd, at the moment, was a few feet away. Do to being the slowest he had a hard time keeping up with the others and just had to apologize repeatedly when he finally got into the car. He put the key in the ignition and backed up before slowly starting for the street. "Hurry up already."

"I can't exceed the speed limit, Eddy," he replied quietly.

"Whatever. Hey go by the theater, Kev and Nazz want to see who got the bigger cut."

"Alright."

"BUTTERED TOAST?" Ed leaned forward and yelled into Double-D's ear, making him jump slightly. The car swerved and Edd didn't have a chance to yell at Ed because Eddy was already howling at him. That's how the ride to the theater, which was down town, was the entire time. Once he found a parking spot they all got out of the car and met up with Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy. While most of them talked about the scam, Double-D just leaned against a wall doing calculations on his calculator. It was horrible what they did to the children. They would just get to their senior year and do the same thing.

"Yo, Double-Dork." Kevin said with a grin as he motioned for Eddward to come over. Sighing, knowing this wouldn't be good, Double-D did as told. Even though the trio was accepted more after the incident with Eddy's brother, that acceptance seemed to tare the trio apart and it was Double-D who was left behind.

"Yes, Kevin?"

"I've got some homework to do, wanna help me out man?"

"Certainly, is there anything you don't understand?"

"Oh I understand all of it, I just don't feel like doing shit. You wont mind doing it will you?"

"Oh but-"

"Come on Sockhead, Kev and I have shit to do. Just do his while your doing mine."

"When did I agree to do your homework, Eddy?" It was one of the few times he could ever stand up for himself. Eddy didn't seem impressed. He jumped off the hood of his car, where he had been sitting, and walked up to Double-D. If he looked frail before, it was nothing to how small he seemed when surrounded by someone who not only worked out frequently, but who also had a temper. H was in for it.

"You agreed when I told you. What, don't you want me to pass man?" He grabbed Edd's collar and shook him violently. He moved like a flailing piece of paper.

"I-I do but-but it would be d-d-dishonest!"

"I don't give a fuck. Now go do what your kept around for." He pushed Double-D, forcing him to fall against the wall of the theater and hit his head. His hat slipped back, a few strands of his blonde hair falling in front of his now watery eyes. He held his hat, pulling it back down on his head but not fixing the already fallen strands.

"No, I will not do your homework! You all are ingreatful!"

"What was that, Double-Dork? I didn't hear you right did I?"

"Come'on Kev, leave Double-D alone."

"Stay out of this, Nazz." Nazz looked at him, shocked, as she stood back with Sarah and Jimmy, both who looked interested and scared at the same time. Kevin, on the other hand, was with Eddy as they walked up on Double-D. Big Ed was lost in his own little world reading one of his comics. It took a while, and a lot of yelling, but eventually Kevin and Eddy backed off. Of course they didn't do that until Double-D was too weak to even stand on his own. Kevin did most of the damage, but the fact that Eddy helped at all was enough for Double-D to give up on him. When he finally could stand up he ran off, faster than ever had before thanks to his adrenaline, with Kevin yelling behind him; "Yo, you forgot our homework!"

The last thing he heard was Kevin and Eddy laughing as Double-D ran in a direction he was unfamiliar with. He couldn't take the car, it wasn't his, and so he was stuck going on foot.

~*~*~Back to Present~*~*~

Double-D had found himself in a small, over grown park, with a rusty bench just waiting for him. It didn't matter to him that he was likely sick by now, nor that he could get cut or an infection from the rust on the bench. All that matter was the fact that this was a place to sit and rest for a while. It wasn't until he sat down that he realized how tired he was. He eventually laid across the old bench and fell asleep, the rain steadily getting harder and harder as the hours passed. Eventually the tip of his head and the rain beating against his skull combined enough to allow gravity to get his hat to slip off his head, which floated away in a puddle and eventually sunk down a drain. His golden hair, amber with the rainwater soaking it, was long and slightly wavy. It gave him a very regal look as it fell across his face, neck, and lingered behind his head. It wasn't long enough to touch the mud, but it was clear if he had been standing it would have been past his shoulders at least. It was one of those things he hid, but didn't get rid of. He kind of liked his hair; it was just hidden because his friends always made fun of it when he was little.

While he slept a young woman happened across him. Well, actually, her dog—a large half wolf, half Serbian husky—found him first. She looked down at him from under her black hood, her face completely hidden under her hoodie, before sighing. She reached down, put one arm around him and slung his other arm over her shoulders, and whistled. Her dog, who wasn't on a leash anyway, helped her tug the boy up before it went running back in the direction she came from. She followed it slowly, dragging Double-D with her. She eventually got to an old, crumbling and boarded up house where she tugged him inside. By now she was tired and wet and not at all in a good mood. She dropped him, not all that gently, down on a mattress lying on the first room of the first floor, where the dog quickly went to lay beside him. He was so tired that he didn't wake up when he was dropped and just seemed to fall into a deeper sleep. The girl stared at him for a moment before leaving him there to sleep.


	2. A Fight for Self

**Here we are once more. Welcome to my door. Eep, a rhyme. How dreadful.**

** This chapter is dedicated to my friend Kasey (known as Razorblade something or another) :3**

**I now own Edd's hat. I totally can cuz he lost it and it went down the drain and I found it and it's mine. Deal. Jk. I don't want his hat if it went down the drain. Yuck. I guess I only own what is not originally from the Ed Edd and Eddy show.**

* * *

><p>Chapter II: A Fight for Self<p>

Light glistened through multi coloured shards of glass from a broken window, signifying that morning was in full swing. A cold chill, the lingering effects of winter, rushed in, making the glass shutter and a few shards from the window fall down onto the floor next to the mattress. There laid Eddward, awake but dozing. He had woken up not long after the sun first started to peek above the horizon but decided not to open his eyes just yet. The mattress below him was easy enough for him to feel and it depressed him horribly. Since he first awoke he had been thinking over the events of the night prior. According to his logic he was at home, in bed, on a Saturday morning waiting for Ed and Eddy to pester him into something. Yesterday was just a dream, it had to be. Double-D would never run off, no matter what, even if it got worse than his own best friends beating on him. He didn't have the courage for that. Unbeknownst to him, instead of a pillow as he thought it was, the large dog from the night before was laying at his feet beside him. The beast huffed silently, disgruntled by the bright light making it difficult to return to sleep as it seemed to focus on the mutts eyes. Eventually, finally fully awake, the dog rose and stretched. Double-D, dazed at the time, thought perhaps he didn't hear his door open and his mother was checking in on him. Instead the dog bound over to him, yipping gently, before it began licking at his face.

Startled by the sudden sensation, Edd jumped up as his eyes opened wide and his body seemed to crack at the joints from his stiff position, which caused the dog to back up quickly, his tongue hanging out the side of his muzzle. A shiver of disgust crawled coldly down his spine, though that may have been a cold, lingering breeze slipping in through the window, as he wiped the slobber off his face.

"My word," he mumbled angrily. It wasn't until his arm fell that he realized this couldn't be his house. Besides the obvious dog, he knew this wasn't his home because he didn't have his night cap on. In fact he didn't have anything on! His hands started to push back his hair, his bright blue eyes looking tired and watery after the long, cold walk the night before. Looking around, he began remembering where he had been the night before and this obviously wasn't the bench at the park where he laid down last night. Where was he? Had some pervert kidnapped him? Oh dear, this wasn't good. Not good at all. As his mind began to slip deep into worry and fear something caught his blazing gaze. Something moved in the shadows near the stairs. The dog, seeming to believe he had calmed down since his first jolt, licked his hand gently before barking and turning toward the shadows.

"You're finally up," a cold, stern female voice said from a body hidden by the, yet unlit, area near the stairs.

"W-who are you?" he replied, worriedly.

"A stranger who saved you from pneumonia. One would think you'd be grateful."

"A-ah! Oh, I-I'm sorry! Thank you so much." The hidden female chuckled a bit, almost in an alluring way that had Edd's eyes widening a bit.

"Relax man, I was joking. Anyway, thank Rile, he found you." The dog barked at mention of his name, almost as if to make sure it was understood that he was Rile. "Oh, I'm Kasey by the way." With this she finally stepped out of the shadows and walked into the bright sunlight. By now her hoodie was gone, likely somewhere still in the shadows, and so her face was revealed. Double-D seemed to start at her feet and bring his eyes up her body as he saw her. She had knee high boots on, over black tights, which lead to a red plaid skirt. She had a thin, ripped black tank top on with a white skull lingering over her chest. Her most notable features were her dazzling gray eyes, gentle pink lips, and dirty blond hair that fell so long it embraced her hips gently. He was mesmerized. It took a snap of her fingers to get an answer out of him.

"Oh..thank you…Rile? Kasey? That's lovely! Oh, yes. Salutations, I'm Eddward, more commonly known as Edd, or Double-D, or…other unruly nicknames."

"Join the club, Goldylocks." He could help but blush. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Pardon, but where is here?"

"Misfit's Cul'de Sac."

"Pardon?"

This is a forgotten place, where people come and go, usually when they are lost in their lives. Those that stay are the abandoned and the outcasts. People hate them, and hate the ugly and unkempt reality of this place, so they named this area the Misfit's Cul'de Sac." Not wanting to believe that it was that bad, even though it was obvious by how the house looked that this place was in fact a forgotten land in the middle of suburbia, Double-D moved so he was kneeling on the side of the mattress, looking out the nearby window. Sure enough, the Cul'de Sac he saw outside could have been the mirror image of his own neighborhood, only it was all rubble and decay. It fit its name.

"There are more people here?" he finally brought himself to ask.

"Not right now."

"So why are you here?"

"I haven't reached the point where I don' need this place anymore. Not yet." Eddward was going to ask more but she began walking past him, only to stop half way across the room. "I don't have much but…want some food?"

"Oh..." He was going to say no, but his stomach cried out in protest. "Yes please," he finally mumbled.

"Kay. While it's cooking you can wash your shirt if you want. It looks like a wreck. I have a bucket in the kitchen for you, filled with warm water."

"Oh, thank you!"

"No prob man." Eddward watched her walk away before he slowly pushed himself up and groaned. His whole body ached in agony. Yesterday was horrible. Groaning again, he started walking after her, following the path he saw her use to get into the kitchen. She was right there near the door, however the bucket was on the other side of a long and crumbled room, probably what once was a dining room. He went toward it but the closer he got the more nervous he was. He didn't want to be rude, but it wasn't a practice of his to go without his shirt. He was about to apologize and reject the bucket when he remembered he still had an undershirt on. Sighing thankfully, he started to unbutton his shirt. Though he grew out of t-shirts, Edd was still a fan of the color red and so had a long sleeved, red button down shirt that was quite big on him. He had to loosen his tie once his shirt was unbuttoned and took off both, slipping them into the water. As he scrubbed the mud and grime from the cloth he didn't hear Kasey walk up behind him. "So, you cut huh?"

Double-D jumped in surprise, sending water everywhere, and quickly held each wrist with his opposite hand. What would she do? Would she kick him out of the place? He'd just be abandoned again, and by someone he didn't even know! He was losing more and more chances of ever being accepted by someone outside of his old group and it was scaring him. Surprisingly she didn't. Instead the beautiful young woman knelt beside him, patted his arm, and then showed him old, healed yet permanent, scars on her own wrist.

"It's alright, nothing to be ashamed of. We all have from time to time."

"W-we?"

"The misfits. Most of us have."

"Do you still…?"

"No…_she_ saved me from myself."

"She?"

"You'll meet her soon. She was here while you were sleeping and left to get some supplies. She should be back soon."

"Who is she?"

"She'll introduce herself…."

~*~*~Earlier That Morning~*~*~

The engine died down outside the crumbling building just a few hours after Double-D was brought inside. A young woman pushed off her motorcycle, careful not to stumble over the side car in the dark, and started toward the door. She had a cloak wrapped around her body, and the hood covering her head, keeping her hidden from the moment she got off the motorcycle. She didn't knock once she came face to face with the red chipped painted door of house 7 of the Cul'de Sac, nor did she use a key—after all the locks were long ago destroyed—instead she simply opened the door and strolled in. Rile barked loudly and bound toward her the moment she slipped into the living room. Kasey stood over Edd and stared at his angelic sleeping form.

"Hmm…."

"He must have gotten lost," Kasey whispered.

"No one accidently stumbles here without need. He must be the new misfit we've been waiting for."

"You make it sound like we magically knew he would find us."

"Not magic, just intuition. It's been so long since we were last found by a real misfit." Kneeling beside him, the mysterious female reached down and gently took his wrists in her small hands. "Yes…he needs us…. Something has happened in his life. We need to help him," she whispered as her long black nails trailed the lingering scars on his wrists.

"You are good at that."

"You must speak with him when he wakes up."

"Where will you be?"

"I acquired a good sum at this last job. I'm going to get you some blankets and food. Maybe some cloths or at least enough cloth so I can make you clothes, you're down to one outfit again right?"

"Oh…yeah."

"You'll be fine. I won't be long past sunrise." Rising from her crouch and returning Double-D's hand to his side, the cloaked women turned to Kasey and pat her back gently. "You'll be fine. Who knows, he could help you just as much as you could help him." Without another word she turned and left Kasey to her thoughts. Moments later a motorcycle could be heard revving its engine before slowly driving away.

~*~*~Back to Present~*~*~

Double-D sat on the mattress in only his white undershirt, eating an egg and bacon toasted sandwich. It was the last food Kasey had in the whole house. She was sitting with her back against the staircase, which was lit now that the sun was a bit higher in the sky. Edd was beginning to think there wasn't a way upstairs since there were strips of cloth blocking the stairs, an ominous and silent warning against using them. Once Kasey was done with her own sandwich, she got up and put on her hoodie from the night before. Edd scrambled to his feet, nervous.

"W-where are you going?"

"Chill dude. Rile needs a walk. Stay here, I'll be back soon." He wanted to argue but a cool breeze reminded him he wasn't wearing a shirt. Kasey flashed him a smirk as she pulled up her hood and walked out the door with Rile, who followed without a leash.

Kasey was gone for a while and Double-D couldn't help his old habits coming back into light. Once he relaxed a bit he realized how dirty the place was and began a cleaning spree.

~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~

Kevin looked at his naked flesh in the full body mirror that consumed the corner of the second floor bathroom. It was a good thing he was into football or he wouldn't be able to explain all the cuts and bruises he always had lingering over his flesh.

"**Kevin**!" a shrill voice called from downstairs. Kevin cringed, making him yelp quietly in lingering pain from the night before.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you take that tone with me! Do I have to punish you again?"

"No, sorry."

"Good. Get down here and clean up the mess you made last night!"

Okay…." Sighing, he got dressed in baggy jeans and a long white t-shirt. He made sure it covered every new bruise before he began walking down the stairs. His mother stood at the bottom, her hands on her hips with one holding a rolling pin. Kevin froze.

"You clean up this mess you made last night or so help me I'll have your head! Your father is so disappointed in you!"

"Alright…I'm sorry."

"You better be. I am going to the store, get this finished before I get back." Without so much as a kind look the plump woman hobbled her way out of the house and drove away. Kevin, knowing what would happen if he didn't get this done, started to clean.

"Hmph. My mess my ass…if she'd just stop her fucking self once and a while the house wouldn't be so bad! Man, this is a drag." Sighing, he cleaned up the broken glass from a vase, threw out the wilted flowers, vacuumed up any lingering dirt and dried the water as best he could. From there he started to clean up the spills around the kitchen where it had happened. He didn't need a flash back to remember the night before, when he got home late just because he prayed his mother would be asleep. In fact she was. He came home, went in the kitchen to get a drink, and either she was waiting for him or just happened to hear the door open. Either way, something woke her up. She came down stairs and started swinging at him. It being his mother, he couldn't rightly attack her back, but he couldn't just let her keep hitting him. He held her wrists back but that just enraged her more. She grabbed that rolling pin and bashed him against the head and side, everywhere over and over again.

Shaking his head, he couldn't dwell on the thoughts. He finished his cleaning and then looked around, trying to find somewhere safe in the house to be. He would have left, would have ran away if possible, but he knew there was nowhere for him to go. When all your friends live in a round street that has one way in and one way out it's not easy to hide. Kevin knew, he tried once before. Just as he was about to go up the stairs the door opened and his mother walked in with bags.

"**Kevin**! Get these bags!" He rushed over and grabbed them but as he was walking back he nearly tripped on the corner of a carpet in the hall. He caught himself, but that was enough. His mother seemed to nearly growl like an animal as she went after him as soon as the bags were in the kitchen. She took a wooden spoon that hung above the oven on a rack and began smacking it across his arms and back. He tried to run but she blocked him in. Again, he knew he couldn't fight her. She was his mother. He just huddled up in a ball and prayed she'd get tired soon.


	3. Mistress Misfit

**Trick or Treat. Not quite sure which this chapter has turned out to be. Nonetheless, welcome back for another episode into the poor unfortunate life of those I have choosen to write about. Pittiful really. Now then, I hope you all enjoy.**

** This chapter is dedicated to all those who have subscribed/reviewed. Many endless thanks.**

**I own nothing but my words and my characters. **

* * *

><p>Chapter III: Mistress Misfit<p>

Eddward and Kasey were sitting on the chipped steps leading to the doorway of her reluctant home. Rile was running around in the street, chasing a squirrel that happened to catch his eye but the duo didn't notice. They were having too much fun just chatting and wasting the day away waiting for the mysterious figure Kasey continued to tell him about. He tried to get more information out of her but it never seemed to work. She was tight lipped about whoever he was suppose to meet, which just made him all the more egger. In the mean time she teased him about his war against her home.

Kasey returned from walking with Rile only to find herself believing she was in the wrong house. Double-D had successfully destroyed all the grime of age that had consumed the home long before Kasey ever s appeared. It was spotless…at least as spotless as a house like this could get. The rubble that littered the floors, mainly along the boarding of walls and piled in the corners, were gone as well as the shards of glass from any broken windows. The tiles in the kitchen, as well as the bathroom that Eddward found down the hall, just past the stairs which he hadn't noticed before, were polished and shining. So were any dishes that remained in the home which could still be used. The bed was free of dust, the sheets washed, along with Eddward's clothing, and all bugs and cobwebs dispersed. She couldn't have been gone more than an hour or two but with his old habits, his old desires, in full swing he was like a cleansing tornado to the crumbling building. The only thing left of its origin was the second floor and the stairs, which he refused to touch. They were taped off for a reason. Kasey had been in awe of the situation once she opened the door. It wasn't until Eddward appeared, his golden hair flourishing at his shoulders and his bright, blue eyes gleaming in the light that seemed brighter now, and his red shirt lingering over his jeans, clean and dry at last, that she realized she was in the correct building.

"Damn…" was all she could whisper, but whether that comment was toward him or the clean home she didn't reveal. One thing led to another and eventually the two were sitting on the porch, or what there was that could be called a porch, chatting while paying little to no attention to anything else. They talking about their lives, each keeping the reason they were alone a secret. Eddward told her about his Cul' de Sac, his parents, his home. She spoke about the others who use to live there, how this place was once a thriving community of misfits, and why and how they all left. It got to the point that neither noticed they weren't alone any more.

As they spoke a motorcycle cruised in slow and quiet from the only entrance and exit there was. Kasey's house was the first on the right side, the motorcycle kept to the left before slowly creeping around the entire circular end and halting, parking the bike with a kick from its riders boot. Just as the night before the rider was a cloaked figure, though it was safe to assume it was the female from the prior evening as well. Rile bound toward her, jumping at the cloak and begging for the furry of pets he soon received. At last he barked, in an affectionate way, and Kasey looked up. Suddenly she was beaming, her smile the brightest thing about her at that moment, as she jumped up and ran toward the motorcycle. The cloaked figure just brought their leg around to stand straight on the sidewalk when they were tackled by Kasey's enveloping arms. As the hug was returned the cloak's hood fell back, showing the face of the young woman. Eddward was mesmerized, just as he had been when he first saw Kasey.

The woman's face, which was all that could be seen beside the cloak, was a pale, snow white sheet with bright, grey eyes and black eyeliner. Although her face was unnaturally pale, it didn't look like she was wearing makeup to appear that way and it gave her a mysterious quality that was added to only by the multicolored strands of hair falling into her face. Her hair, which was spiked on the top of her head and smooth, wavy strands spilling from the back that matched her sharp, pointed bangs which stopped just over the lining of her brow, was colored in a furry of purple, blue, and silver and green that mingled in a wonderful a ray that seemed to frame her unspoken atmosphere perfectly. But none of that caught Eddward's eye as much as her smile did. As Kasey clung to the woman the two smiled but Double-D couldn't see Kasey. He only saw the unnamed young woman who was smirking more than smiling and whose eyes traveled the pathway until they captured his and held the gaze.

Kasey eventually let the woman go, who pulled her cloak's hood back up swiftly, and stepped out of the way as the hidden woman walked toward Eddward. He was frozen, staring at eyes that he could no longer see but couldn't pull away from. When she got close enough the girl's face could be seen again and she offered him her smirking smile before turning back toward Kasey, who had begun to follow.

"There's food and cloth in the side car." Her voice had Double-D shiver inwardly. It was such an…odd sound. Kasey grinned, as if it were suddenly her birthday, and nodded.

"I've got it! Go inside, you'll never believe the transformation this place got since last night." Kasey winked at Eddward and rushed to get the things waiting in the side car of the motorcycle. Eddward seemed to finally snap out of his trance and quickly rushed over to Kasey to help.

"She's?"

"Yep. Here, take this for me so we can get inside."

"O-oh alright." He walked over to her and picked up a few bags of what appeared to be groceries and walked into the house. The cloaked young woman sat on the now unbarricaded stairs, watching the two from under her hood no doubt. Eddward quickly slipped past her to the kitchen, putting the bags on the freshly cleaned counter. Kasey was close behind with a bag full of different fabrics and sewing equipment. She dropped the items on the bed and turned toward the other woman.

"So? Doesn't this place look great?" The cloaked woman stood and began walking around, taking in the new shine. A chuckle escapes her as she enters the kitchen behind Double-D. Kasey soon joins them.

"Just like when we first took this place…" she whispers gently, "The walls fall…the people leave…temptation, internal destruction and mental need has been nourished in these walls…they don't seem to be crying anymore." As she spoke the young woman began undoing the buck chain of her cloak. It slipped off her head, off her shoulders, and into the bent elbows of her arms. Now that she could be seen it was true she was pale, nearly sickly looking, and dressed in black and purple. She had black pants on, ripped at places, which lead to sharp leather boots, and her shirt was a loose fitting purple that draped off her shoulders, leaving her pale neck only covered by a black chocker with purple gems dangling from it. Eddward gazed over her but quickly looked away when he noticed Kasey.

"U-um…." He mumbled, confused by her words and yet astounded.

"Don't mind her, she talks weirdly sometimes. Are you going to introduce yourself to him or do I have to." Those grey eyes met Kasey's and the two girls exchanged smirks.

"I'll do so, if I must. I am Zhela, though Kasey calls me Ange. Your introduction, before it begins, may, perhaps, entice over the fact of your appearing here? What calls you to our crooked pathways? What in your life shuns you to our corridors?"

"Always right to the point with you," Kasey said with a laugh as Double-D tried to figure out what he should say.

"Ah…well…salutations, I am Eddward, though I am often called Double-D or some other names, anything is fine. It's wonderful to meet you," he hesitated after this, still unsure of what she was asking. The look in her eyes, shadowed by Kasey's behind her, seemed to pull words from his mouth that he didn't even think of, nor would have normally admitted to himself. "I ran...ran from my friends…my school, my perfectly fine life…because none of it was real. I…ran to protect myself."

"Are they your friends?"

"No." He seemed mesmerized.

"Do they hurt you?"

"Yes."

"How?" At this he didn't seem to have an answer. He almost seemed to have broken the spell the girls had on him, until his thoughts collected.

"They use me…take me for granted…hurt me…I….I don't want to talk about this," he finally said, shaking his head and taking a step back. Unfortunately his back was to a counter, making it impossible to flee. After a moment Zhela just smiled and nodded.

"That's alright, I understand, and you've given me enough information." She turned to Kasey and smiled once more. "Are your sizes the same? We have a new game to play."

"Uh, yeah. What are we doing?" she asked, a little worried she was going to be regretting answering first.

"Going back to school." Kasey was about to argue with her just when Zhela pushed pass her, picking up the different cloths.

"Hey wait one minute now, what are you talking about?"

"You heard him, his school life sucks. It's our job to help."

"Oh-ho no it's not! For one, you came here with supplies! You only just heard his story, there's no way you could have known—"

"Oh come now, you need to finish your education anyway, and besides, this could be fun. We'll recreate his life, you'll get to finish your education, and I can finish off my next job from the inside." Kasey sighed.

"I should have known it had to do with a job." Double-D followed them to the doorway leading into the living room.

"Um…what are you two talking about?" Kasey turned around and snorted.

"Mistress Misfit here has a plan, she always has a plan."

"A…plan?"

"To help you with your problem."

"H-how?" He asked, turning toward Zhela with a mystified look in his eyes. She was pulling out different fabrics and laying them over the bed to match and pick out certain patters, or so it appeared. She didn't answer him right away so he walked forward a bit and once he was beside Kasey in the room she finally replied.

"You are a mirror…an image of one person, the spirit of another. If you remain as you are you will be a domesticated slaughter, yet you fear changing for change will push away the trainers, and they are your only source socialization. If you change, not by force but by released choice, then you will become someone they cannot use for their own means. But you are weak, if only in will, and will need protection on the path, if you so choose it." She stopped as she started pulling out needles to create the patterns in a few of the fabrics. Eddward was mesmerized by her words, yet he wasn't sure he fully understood. Kasey, figuring he didn't, sighed and translated.

"If you didn't catch that she basically said 'You are acting and appearing in one way yet inside you know you are and could become someone else. Your afraid to change because it would mean losing the people who hurt you, who you think are your only true friends anyway. So if you do find the courage to change for the better you'll need people to help you, which I'm guessing means us?" she added as she looked over at Ange, who nodded.

"Oh…but I couldn't possibly ask for—"

"Goldilocks look, you aren't asking for our help. We're asking you to let us help."

"I knew you'd come around, Kasey."

"What-I? Argh!" Kasey sighed and shook her head, unable to help but chuckle at getting tricked by silence alone. "Fine, I'm in. So, are you?" she added, turning toward Double-D. He stared at her, his eyes watery as if he were going to cry.

"What are you asking of me to do?" He finally questioned, unsure about all of this. Zhela smiled as she stood. Kasey turned to her, not knowing how to answer this one. As she began walking toward Double-D, Zhela let her cloak fall to the side of the bed and pushed back a bit of her hair from her shoulder before rubbing her neck. She stared at him for a moment, thinking, before finally speaking.

"Who are you?"

"I told you…I'm Eddward, Double-D…Goldilocks…anything, anyone."

"No. You are not clay to be molded to others desires. Who are you?" He paused. His mouth opened, closed, open and closed over and over again as he tried to figure out what he was.

"I am…Eddward." He looked at her, his eyes dry but glossy now, confused and worried.

"Yes. But who is Eddward?"

"I…I don't understand!"

"You say you are all these things, but who is Eddward? Are you the one who gets hurt, who is trampled upon and used? Or is Eddward someone else, someone you are afraid to release?" He stared at her and Kasey crossed her arms. She hated this part. In order for people to realize their problems and the answers sometimes it meant being direct, and with Zhela being direct meant being sharp, which could do more damage in the beginning than anyone wanted. She didn't think Eddward was strong enough to deal with it. He surprised her.

"Eddward…is who I want to be…a person who isn't used…isn't ignored…isn't abandoned or forgotten…he's who I am…but who I've…hidden…," he whispered, not believing the words himself. Eddward had always been about logic. Logic and the fineries of school and knowledge. So why couldn't he fix his problems alone? He didn't understand why this place existed, why he was there, or why he felt so compelled to trust these two strangers.

"Good," the strange young woman said as she took another step toward him. That smirking smile returned now and he felt himself easing at the site of it. Kasey seemed to relax as well.

~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~

"Where the fuck is sockhead?" Eddy yelled as he kicked his dresser, resulting in him jumping around, holding his foot in pain. Ed sat on the floor, Indian style, laughing hazily. "It's not funny dammit! He should have come back, begging for our forgiveness or the work he's neglected." Eddy added with a huff. He was joking, which was evident in the shallow laugh he offered moments later but Ed didn't seem amused.

"Double-D was really upset."

"So? We were just playing around, he knows that."

"Why'd he run Eddy? Where's Double-D?"

"I don't know, go find him you big lug." Ed stared at Eddy for a minute until he stood up and started for the door. Eddy stared after him, his bluish black hair falling into his face. "Where the hell are you going?"

"To get Double-D!" Eddy laughed and thrust his hands into the pockets of his baggy cargo pants.

"Heh, I'll go with you then," he said with a shrug as if it were just a chance to waste some time. The two left out the back door, which was the door for his room anyway, and jumped the fence into the next yard. They continued this until they were at Double-D's house, which of course was vacant. It was always vacant unless the trio was there, but something seemed even sadder about the building today. Eddy noticed it was colder inside, once they pried open a window and broke in, which Eddy did often, though that was a habit no one else needed to know about. The kitchen wasn't as bright, and the yellow sticky notes seemed to be covered in dust. Of course this was impossible, since they were only left there a few hours earlier, but the house was barren and covered in an unfamiliar, natural grim. Double-D had yet to clean up anything. "What the hell…"

"Double-D must be in trouble! The space aliens from planet Neblu must have gotten him!" Ed said with horror as his hands pulled at his blazing red hair. Eddy sighed and hit him in the back of the head.

"Shut up. He's fine…he just…." But Eddy had no idea what could have happened. Suddenly he opened the front door and ran out, Ed following behind him. He stood in the middle of the street as if he could somehow find where Eddward had gone by simply looking around. Ed, catching on, ran past him. "Where the hell are you going?" He shouted, which got the onlookers—of course those being Sarah and Jimmy—to watch the two with confused gazes. Ed turned around with a long frown on his face.

"Maybe Double-D got lost! We need to find him!"

"Get back here lumpy! He knows his way around town. He'll be back." Eddy sighed and put his arms behind his head, flexing just as Nazz happened to walk out of her house.

"But Eddy…."

"But nothing. He's probably crying somewhere or buying floor cleaner or something. We'll see him around later."

"What if he doesn't come back?"

"He's never missed a day of school in his life. He'll be back by Monday." As worried as he was internally, Eddy forced Ed back toward his place so the two didn't cause a scene. Double-D wasn't ruining his chances at being accepted. No one was going to, not even Eddy himself.


	4. Sorry guys!

Hey guys!

Sorry about not posting anything here in a while. I lost contact with this profile for a bit. I'm moving this story over to my new account (CyEury) so I hope you'll continue to follow as I start getting chapters up again!

I'll post the story soon so I look forward to seeing everyone and feel free to check out any of my other stories as well!

-Cy

Here's the link to my new profile:

~cyeury


End file.
